


Masca

by Mazen



Series: Masked [4]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom - Susan Kay
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kidnapping, Past Abuse, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen
Summary: Masca, latin: Specter, nightmare, mask.Continues where Erik unmasked left off.





	1. Confinement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Finley_Jayne who waits so patiently, more than I ever would.

Meg had always been good at making friends. It came easy to her. But most friendships she had were somewhat superficial. She could always call up them up and ask them to go out with her or have a movie night, but she never felt that she could share everything with them. That had changed when she met Christine Daaé.

Christine always thought that she was the lucky one in that friendship, that she was always unloading all her problems on Meg, but the truth was that Christine was the only person Meg felt that she could be herself around. It was true that Christine had a lot of problems that she needed help with, but it meant a lot to Meg that she felt that she could confide in Meg. 

Most people saw Meg as the bubbly party girl and not someone you would share serious things with or expect her to share what was on her mind unless it was gossip. But Christine wished to hear about Meg’s troubles and was always ready to wallow in sadness with ice cream if Meg needed that. That was especially nice because no one of the other ballet rats dared to even mention ice cream without counting calories. 

Christine was always good for a laugh or a cry and even after they moved in together, they rarely fought. She was grateful for having Christine and supported her whenever she needed it. Even when she became obsessed with a strange man she had met at Meg's birthday masquerade who no one knew. A man who turned out to carry some awful deformity and more issues end hairs on his head, especially involving his mom. But there was no doubt in her mind that the two were meant for each other.

Which was why she was reluctant to leave Christine's side after Erik had been arrested. But her friend needed her passport to go to Italy to support Erik, so she had left with Nadir. This was now the biggest regret of her young life.

"It seems that the woman who was in the apartment was kidnapped." The lobby guard from Erik's apartment building said nervously. Meg noticed him for real this time. Before he had just been a face she had passed by. He was tall and bulky, bordering on chubby, almost like you'd expect a guard to be, but then he had a small bush of dark curls on his head and a matching beard with a shaped mustache. On top of that he wore small glasses, the kind without arms, so they only rested on his nose. It looked ridiculous. The name tag on his jacket said 'Leroux'.

"I was called up here by M. Cayatte," he gestured to the neighboring apartment down the hall, "who had heard screams and perhaps a struggle from le Seine's apartment. As I got into the elevator to get up here, a couple got off in the lobby. An older man with a young woman. The man pulled the woman along in her arm, but they both greeted me calmly, so I didn't think much of it. It wasn't until M. Cayatte explained what he had heard that I realized that it probably was the woman from M. le Seine's apartment."

"Christine! Her name is Christine!" Meg almost screamed at the man who at least had the decency to look sheepish. Nadir drew his arm around her for comfort. She was glad that he was here. He had become a good friend in the few weeks they had known each other, thanks to Erik and Christine. Oh God, Christine! That's when she realized that the guard was talking again.

"-the footage confirmed that they got on the elevator here on the 5th floor."

"When do you expect the police to be here?" Nadir asked patiently, though he was tense.

"Any minute now." The guard answered, just as the elevator plinged and two officers got off. 

The next two hours were spent on speaking with the police, among them was Nadir's friend Nadina Martine who he had called in. Christine had instantly become a missing person and regarded as possibly kidnapped which should make the chances of finding her bigger. Meg and Nadir didn't feel very confident.

Meg couldn't help but blame Erik. It simply couldn't be a coincidence that Christine was kidnapped an hour after Erik had been taken into custody. The young girl, whose death he was blamed for, had a family. Perhaps they wanted him to lose Christine like they had lost their girl.

Nadir didn't agree though. After he had learned about the girl, he had kept an eye on the family. Despite being well off, they had never even hired a private detective to find Erik, something Nadir personally would've done.

But who else could've taken Christine? She thought about what her friend might be going through, how scared she would be. They had to do something, but she didn't know what and neither did Nadir. All he could do was promise that detective Martine would do her best and until then they had to be patient. Nadir still planned on going to Italy to help Erik despite all of this. 

"We can't let Erik know that Christine has been kidnapped. He'll try to escape and make things worse for himself." He said in explanation. 

"But how will you explain that she isn't with you?" Nadir pondered for a few minutes about Meg's words. 

"Tell him that Christine's passport was expired and that the Schengen Agreement about open borders in Europe doesn't count if you're visiting a potential criminal in another country."

"He'll give you hell when he finds out what happened from what you and Christine have told me about him, but it's your funeral." Meg snorted and Nadir laughed in agreement. Then it dawned on her: "Open borders! Whoever has Christine can travel anywhere in Europe with her, even though they don't have her passport!" She felt herself tear up again. It would be so much more difficult to track her if they left France. She felt Nadir's arm on her shoulder. 

"Don't worry. Martine can stop a human trafficking ring, I'm sure finding her in Europe won't be a problem. Plus Denmark and Sweden is out of the question as they have closed their borders temporally." 

"Sweden!" Meg exclaimed. "Christine is from Sweden. Maybe it's someone from there." Nadir nodded thoughtfully. 

"I'll alert Martine to let her known that it's a possibility." 

 

***

Erik paced the small cell he had been ushered into by an Italian officer. The French detective had travelled with him to Rome where he had been handed over to an Italian detective and two officers. From there they had driven to the station in Rieti where they had stripped him of his mask and - after seeing the abhorrent sight that was his face - given him a private cell where the other prisoners couldn't see him. Of course that didn't stop the officers who came to gawk at him.

He wasn't stupid though. This was an isolation cell, meant for troublemakers, not the disfigured. It was roughly 3x4 metres, had a toilet behind a small screen, a sink and a cot. Throw in a piano and a bench with sheet paper and ink, perhaps a bookcase, he could easily live here. It reminded him a lot of his childhood home, except for the materials used and that the en suite bathroom was a separate room, but otherwise it wasn't that different. And he truly didn't need much else.

No, that wasn't true. He had come to need more. He had found a confidant in Nadir who kept him out of his own head, at least as much as possible. But more importantly now that he had Christine, he couldn't do without her. If he was to be imprisoned for years to come, he would cherish the time they had spent together, but he would never learn to be without her. 

So he waited for the only two people in his life that mattered. Nadir and Christine should arrive before he was to be presented before a judge. He had asked his French attorney, Firmin, to find him the best Italian attorney because he preferred to have a lawyer who knew the laws of the country well. Not that it would matter much. The truth was that he didn't think there was a legal way out of the situation he had ended up in. But he had to try, at least for the sake of Christine.

He felt relieved beyond words when he saw an officer lead Nadir down the hall. Until he noticed that no one else was with them.

"Why isn't Christine here?" She had told him that she would be here, Nadir had arranged the whole thing! He needed her like the air he breathed and now that she wasn't here as promised, he suddenly felt bereft of breath.

"Hello, Erik. It's good to see you too." Nadir answered in Arabic, smiling sarcastically, but there was an undercurrent in his friend's voice and an apprehensiveness in his dark eyes that bothered Erik. He felt his own left eye twitch, ignoring Nadir's words. "I see that they find your face so charming in Italy since they insist on you not wearing a mask."

"Where is she?" Erik switched over to Arabic as well. At least that would make it hard for the guards to understand them. He gritted his teeth. His friend knew that this was torture to him, he could tell. 

"Her passport was expired, Erik. She has to have it renewed. I'm sorry." He was finally serious, but the news only left Erik distraught. How long would it take to get it renewed? The French bureaucracy would probably say something unclear like 2-8 weeks. He felt nauseous at the thought of being without Christine so long. He stared at Nadir in hope that his friend was playing some cruel joke on him, but it wasn't the case. However he did see something else in the older man's eyes, something he was hiding. Erik was about to ask when he had another visitor.

"Signor le Seine, your attorney is here to see you." The guard said in Italian and began opening his cell. The officers all seemed glad that Erik spoke Italian fluently and he switched over to the other language without hesitance. 

"Lead the way," He said to the guard who led him and Nadir out of the hall of cells. "I hope he has strong stomach for this face." Erik mumbled gravely to Nadir who laughed as they entered a small conference room where an overweight man with dark hair, a pretentious mustache and joyful eyes waited. 

His eyes widened momentarily in fear and disgust, then his expression turned cheerful and he laughed, deep in his belly. He rose from his chair and walked over to Erik and Nadir. 

"Signor Erik le Seine, I'm Ubaldo Piangi, your attorney." His Italian was heavy with the accent of the region. A local then. His voice was as deep as his laugh and didn't seem to hide his emotions. It didn't appear very practical for a lawyer, but looks can be deceiving, Erik mused. He held out his hand and they shook. "Oh lord, they said that you were deformed, but not that you were the walking dead."

Erik felt the edges of his lips twitch. At least this man didn't sugarcoat it. He held no illusions about his horrible appearence and since Piangi didn't turn away in disgust, he could handle the good natured insult. Erik noticed Nadir who had followed their greetings with confusion. He had forgotten that his friend didn't speak Italian. That would make things more difficult, he realized. 

"Signor Piangi, good to meet you. I would hide my face with a mask, but regrettably they won't allow me to do that here."

"Hide it? With the fee I was offered by your French attorney, you could surely get surgery for that!" The lawyer pointed to his face and laughed again, but Erik ignored what he had said. No one could ever understand why he wouldn't get plastic surgery, couldn't comprehend the surgeries he had enjured as a child, thanks to his mother. And all for nothing. 

"Signor Piangi, my friend Nadir Khan," Erik gestured to his friend and the two men shook hands. "He doesn't speak Italian, so I will be translating if that's alright." Piangi nodded and Erik turned to his friend. God, this was already getting exhausting. "Nadir, I will translate along the way." He nodded as well and they took their seats at the table. 

Most of the conversation was spent with Erik explaining what had happened with Luciana while Piangi took notes. It was a stressful situation to go through the details and he wished for Christine. He had already had several panic attacks since he was taken into custony, luckily when he was alone, and he was struggling with keeping his composure. Christine's presence would've helped, but he had to accept that she wasn't here. Maybe it was better this way. 

Erik returned to the present situation where Piangi was explaining what would happen next. He was relieved to see that the Italian seemed to believe his story, but of course that could be because he was paying the man. 

"Have they taken your statement here or in France about what happened?" Piangi asked. 

"No, nothing of the kind." 

"Good. Don't say anything about it unless I'm there. There's no reason to risk saying something stupid and I get the feeling that you are a man with a temper." The other man's words surprised Erik. How did he know? Perhaps Firmin had mentioned it, but then again he wasn't even sure that his lawyer knew it. Maybe Piangi was good at reading people which definitely would be a good trait in his business. 

"You have a girl back at home?" Yes, Piangi must have read him like an open book. Firmin didn't know about Christine and Erik doubted that anyone would guess that a man with his face would have a girlfriend. 

"Yeah, her passport is expired or else she would've come with Nadir." He mumbled and twisted his fingers on the table, looking down. He missed her. It was ridiculous as it had only been 14 hours or so since he had seen her, but he felt empty and miserable. 

"Then I'll do my best to get you home to her soon." Piangi smiled brightly and Erik almost believed him. 

Erik parted with Piangi who would prepare for their meeting with the judge in an hour, then with Nadir who had to check in at his hotel. He would be back too. Erik followed the guard back to his blissfully isolated cell when another officer called out. 

"Signor le Seine has another visitor. Conference room 3." He yelled. Erik was surprised. Who else would visit him? Unless Christine had managed to get a temporary passport! The idea planted itself in his head and suddenly he knew that was the case. She was here. It had to be her! 

With long excited strides he quickly moved in front of the guard to get to the conference room and pulled the door open with a smile. The smile faltered immediately when he saw the person inside. He felt himself turn pale as he stood face to face with someone he hadn't seen in 14 years.

"Giovanni."


	2. Restoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of dialogue in this chapter. The next won't have much though.

It was the first time Erik stood face to face with the closest thing, he had to a father, since the death of the man's real daughter. Erik instantly felt regret and shame over what he had done and the older man's eyes told him that he saw Erik as a disappointment as well. Those eyes also spoke of a deep sorrow that had been a constant in Giovanni's life.

Erik didn't move, but couldn't for the life of him tear his eyes away from Giovanni's. He deserved the hate and the disappointment. By instinct he covered his exposed face and wished that his eyes would close, so he could pretend none of this was happening. 

"Hello, Erik." Giovanni's voice was commanding, yet kind as it had been many years ago. There wasn't a hard tone despite the look in the man's eyes. "Please, come in and close the door." 

In spite of himself, he followed the instruction. Perhaps he needed someone to tell him what to do or maybe he just automatically slipped into the role of student and pseudo son in Giovanni's presence. His hands trembled and he willed himself to keep calm. He wouldn't have another panic attack. He finally managed to close his eyes and imagine Christine's arms around him while she sings a soothing song. He could do this. 

How he wished for her with him and yet, he didn't want her to see him when Giovanni confronted him.

"I see you still haven't had any surgery for your visage." Erik finally opened his eyes to face the man again, but he found no words. "I never knew much of your past, only that you had a resistance to surgery, but I will say that it might've worked in your favor. Now that you have been caught."

"I always knew that this would need to happen." Erik answered honestly and Giovanni looked surprised by his words. Or was it the quiver in his voice? The words about being caught stung, but Giovanni had every right to say them. He could say whatever he wanted because Erik had been the cause of Luciana's demise and he had not even had the decency to stay and explain or help. He deserved this, even if he didn't actively murder her.

"Please, Erik, sit down. Let's talk." Giovanni's eyes were too kind for Erik and he felt the last part of his composure slip away. His past was exposed, along with his face. He couldn't hide from any of it anymore. Of course it had to happen the moment he thought he had finally found happiness with Christine, the love of his life. But now karma reared its ugly head and began to consume every good thing in his life. And it was completely warranted.

It reminded him of the time he had run from Giovanni's house. He'd been 21 years old and thought that he had finally found a home; a family. Giovanni and his other children had treated him with kindness and respect that he had never experienced before. He had no illusions to believe that Luciana actually was in love with him - she was just curious about him and taunted him to get his attention - but he had hoped that they could be friends as well. It had all been ripped away in the same manner as now.

He had been exposed like the monster he was. His mother had always told him this and he had recognized it in everyone who had seen his face.  _Except Christine_ a voice whispered and made Erik's heart ache even more.

His head began to swim as he staggered towards the table where the other man was seated, but he didn't reach the chair across from him before he fell to his knees. His vision blurred and he wasn't sure if it was from tears or if he was really going to faint. He buried his head in his hands and leaned his upper body on the floor. He must've looked like the muslims in Iran when they prayed. He should've stayed in Iran in his mother's mansion and never have left. So many people could've been spared of the pain he had caused them.

He felt hands on his back and scattered away, desperate to stay in his head. For once reality was much worse than whatever his mind could conjure up. But the strong calloused hands of an old stone mason pulled him up, Giovanni still capable despite his advanced age. Erik's body responded to the nonverbal command, in spite of himself, and still on his knees he lifted his head from his hands to stare into the face of the only man he'd ever wanted the approval of.

"Calm, my son." Giovanni's hands helped his shoulders steady until Erik held upright for himself. "Erik, I've not come to judge you nor to blame you. I just want you to tell me honestly what happened. I need to know." His eyes pleaded Erik and in that moment he knew that all Giovanni wanted was the truth of his daughter's last moments. 

Though his throat constricted, he managed to croak out what the older man longed for; what he was entitled to know. He kept his words as neutral as possible. Nothing Luciana had done had been of malice and Giovanni didn't deserve to hear of the pain she had caused Erik. His eyes didn't leave Giovanni's as he spoke.

"We were on the terrasse. I was carving out roses in the new stones for the wall as you had instructed while Luciana was catching some sun. You had just left us to prepare lunch, despite my insistence to do it. Luciana tried to talk to me, but as you might remember I wasn't much of a conversationalist." He still wasn't. Nadir and Christine were the only ones he conversed with. At the theater he mostly barked out orders. He was sure that this was the longest he had ever spoken to Giovanni.

Gathering his strength for the worst part, he gripped his trousers until the fabric began to give, but luckily it didn't tear. "Luciana was fascinated with my mask, as you well know, or more precisely what I hid under the mask. I never took it off nor let anyone come near it. But that day she caught me off guard and pulled it away before I could stop her." He wanted to close his eyes, but knew that he would only relive the terrified expression on Luciana's beautiful features.

"She was unprepared to see this," he gestured to his disgusting face, "and backed away from me. The stone wall..." He choked on the words and saw Giovanni's eyes water. "In an attempt to put a distance between us, she leaned against it and it gave way." This time he closed his eyes because he couldn't fight the tears anymore. All he could see was Luciana's fearful eyes.

"I don't think she noticed the fall. I reached for her, but it was too late. She didn't scream because of the fall, but because I came near her." The tears sprang from Erik's closed eyes and he buried his head in his hands again. He felt Giovanni's hand on his head, a soothing fatherly gesture that he didn't deserve. They sat in silence for a long time. 

Finally Giovanni spoke, his voice hoarse. Erik lifted his head to respectfully show Giovanni that he was listening. "I suspected this was what had happened. After the initial shock. Your face haunted me for a long time. Longer than seeing Luciana at the bottom of the cliff. I never thought I would see the face of a demon..." Erik's gaze fell to the floor. He knew that was what he looked like, but it hurt to hear it spoken out loud. "A face like that, so guilt-ridden and filled with utter despair."

"Not a day goes by where I don't think about Luciana and what pain I caused you and your family." Erik said desperately, though he couldn't bear to lift his head. "You took me into your home and gave me so much. You became like a father to me and in turn I betrayed the trust you had put in me. I'm so sorry."

Giovanni knelt down on the floor in front of him and wrapped his arms around him. Giovanni's frame was small compared to Erik's, but in that moment he could easily hold him. Erik leaned into his embrace. "I knew that it had been an accident the moment I saw the misery in your eyes, Erik." He whispered. "I gave your description to the police in hope that they would find you, so I could tell you that I - we - didn't blame you. You are forgiven, Erik." The words made Erik sob and his body trembled. He'd never thought that he would hear those words.

"My youngest daughter died that day, but I felt the loss of two children. You were a son to me and I wish that we could've mourned Luciana together and healed with each other's support." Erik's sobs slowly quieted with Giovanni's words. Could all this be true? "I will tell the police that you aren't the man they search for. But I truly hope that this won't be the last time I see you. You'll always have a family with us."

Erik gripped the older man and returned his embrace. He wanted nothing more than to have a family and here was a man who willingly invited him into his, despite what Erik had done. He didn't know if he dared to believe it, but he wanted to so badly.

It couldn't have been good for Giovanni's old body to sit on his knees on the floor like this, but he made no comment about it and hugged Erik like he could only imagine that a father would. Erik couldn't move anything, his body weakened by sobbing so violently. He'd never cried like that in his life and it was both demeaning and cathartic. He just hoped that Giovanni didn't think less of him.

Their peaceful moment was interrupted when a knock came to the door. As if he was 30 years younger, Giovanni rose from the floor without trouble and held out a hand to help Erik up. It should've been the other way around, but Erik could barely stand on his legs. He was afraid of looking at the other man, but when he glanced at him, he saw nothing but acceptance, despite the red-rimmed eyes and the wetness on his wrinkled skin. "It's alright, Erik." He said and Erik felt a little stronger by hearing those words.

A knock came again and this time Giovanni told them to enter. It was an officer. "Signor le Seine, it's time to go to the court. Your attorney and friend are already there." Erik nodded, then looked to Giovanni. 

"I will come with you and get you out of this mess." He said and patted Erik on the back. "Besides I know that you have a girl waiting for you at home and I hope to meet her some day." He winked and grinned in a heart-warming way.

They followed the guard while Giovanni asked Erik about his current life and Christine. He also told Erik about his children and how he had become a grandfather to five boys.

They were led into a small courtroom that in no way resembled the ones on television. The judge's place was a little higher up than the rest of the interior, but otherwise it was much like a classroom. He saw Piangi stand at the desk in the front with Nadir in the seat behind. Piangi looked carefree as he nodded to Erik while Nadir looked puzzled by Giovanni's presence. He could probably guess who the older man was.

Erik sat down next to Piangi while Giovanni took a seat on the other side, behind the district attorney. It rattled Erik, but Giovanni just winked at him and poked the district attorney in the back and whispered something in his ear. Nadir did the same to get Erik's attention, but he didn't get to ask anything before the guard announced the arrival of the judge.

Piangi and the district attorney rose from their seats and Erik, Nadir and Giovanni followed swiftly. This was at least the same as on television. Piangi, followed by Nadir and Erik, sat down after the judge took his seat, but the district attorney led Giovanni to the judge's stand. Giovanni spoke in a low voice to the judge who questioned him in turn. At one point the judge looked down at Erik for the first time; it was obvious the way his eyes widened in horror. Piangi looked questioningly at Erik who shrugged. He wasn't sure what to expect.

After a few minutes the two men left the stand and sat back down. "Signor le Seine," the judge said. "Signor Cancio, the only witness, claims that you are not the man who was present at his daughter's death and that he hasn't met you before. Apparently your similar... looks, mask and name are pure coincidence. Is this true?" 

Erik wasn't happy about lying in court, but he hadn't sworn an oath. Giovanni had lied to free him, so he had to trust him. "It is. I only just met Signor Cancio today." The judge looked disbelieving, as did the district attorney, and Erik feared that they wouldn't believe the lie, but then the judge spoke again.

"In that case on behalf of the state I apologize for the arrest and the inconvenience it has caused you. Your return home and any expensive you may have had will be refunded in full. Court adjourned!" He banged his hammer once and left the desk, going out the way he came in. Piangi patted Erik on the back and congratulated him while Nadir looked on in confusion since he didn't understand what had been said. The district attorney whispered something to Giovanni who nodded, then the former left the room as well.

Giovanni joined them and pulled Erik into a hug. "I'll say goodbye for now, my son. But I hope to speak to you again soon?" He drew back and held out a card with his phone number. Erik felt his throat constrict, his heart following. This all seemed so unreal.

"Of course, I will, Giovanni. I'll come and visit and bring Christine. She'll be happy to meet you."

"I look forward to it. Don't hesitate to call." Giovanni smiled warmly and bid his goodbye before leaving the room. 

"What is going on?" Nadir asked in complete bewilderment. It would have been extremely amusing if it hadn't been such a serious situation. Avoiding the mention of lying, Erik explained the occurrence in the courtroom alone, as Piangi walked them down to his prison cell to gather his things before leaving. He had to sign some papers as well. Erik promised Nadir to elaborate later.

After the bureaucracy part had been handled and Erik's mask had been returned and swiftly put on, Piangi bid them farewell. "My bank account is saddened that our time together was so short." He bellowed out a belly deep laugh and clasped Erik on the back. "I think we could have made a great team, but I'm glad that you're free." 

"Your passion may be in opera, but I think your instincts make you a great attorney." Erik said honestly, making Piangi raise an eyebrow.

"What instincts?"

"You knew about my temper and about me having a girlfriend, though no one could've told you of this." Erik explained. Piangi laughed once again.

"When I googled your name I saw a picture of you in the tabloids where a beautiful girl was leading you into your apartment building with a loving, but concerned look on her face. It was an easy guess. As for your temper," Piangi leaned in and spoke in a much lower voice. "My wife Carlotta has a short temper as well. I know it when I see it." He patted Erik on the back again and left them.

Nadir turned to him. "You really must recount all of the conversations today, Erik. I don't like it when I haven't the slightest idea of what is happening around me." He muttered. "Though I think the laughing attorney disturbs me the most."

"I promise I will. But let's get you checked out of the hotel again and find a plane home. First, though, I want to call Christine and tell her the good news myself." He smiled at the thought of seeing her today. Hopefully she had time, even if they returned home late. He'd expected not to see her for weeks or perhaps even longer, but now he might be home with her before evening. He noticed then that his friend was twisting his hands and looked absolutely terrified. "What's wrong, Nadir?"

Nadir took a deep breath as though he was the one on trial now. "Erik, I wanted to spare you the truth, so you could focus on freeing yourself of these charges. You'll probably hate me now." Erik's heart instantly began to race in his chest. Christine had left him. She didn't want anything to do with him after this. He had known it would happen sooner or later, but after she had told him that she loved him, he had believed that she would stay. 

How foolish he had been. Of course she couldn't be expected to handle all this. He was deformed, his social skills nonexistent, he was much older than her and with all the drama she had been exposed to in the time she had known him... No one in their right mind would stay with him. Nadir probably only did it because they were in a business together. He briefly wondered if he should let Nadir have the theater and move on. Free him of the responsibilities. 

He was so caught up by his self-deprecating thoughts that he didn't hear what his friend was saying. He lifted a hand to stop him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked and forced himself to focus instead of retreating into his head again. He hadn't been prepared for the words that left Nadir's mouth next.

"I said that Christine has been kidnapped."


	3. Involvement

Erik found her in the green light of the exit sign as it lit up the dark staircase. She sat the same place as she had at their second meeting. She looked behind her to take a glance at the intruder and smiled when she saw that it was him. 

"I hadn't expected you to find me here." Christine's voice was all breath, a giggle ready to burst out at any moment. 

"I'll always find you." He muttered and took a seat beside her, the same he had sat in before. 

"Until now it's been me who have found you. What makes you so sure of yourself?" He heard her voice clear as day, yet her mouth wasn't talking. She was just smiling at him seductively and he lost focus on the conversation. She was wearing his mask and he wanted to ask why. But she spoke again before he could even formulate the question. 

"Why did you come here?" 

"Because I can't stop thinking about you." The words felt like he had uttered them before, but then her lips were upon his own, softer than ever. A rush of arousal ran through him as they devoured each other, starved for the other's taste. Her hands wandered over his body, then under his clothes where her soft, warm fingertips burned a path over his cold chest.

He moaned and pushed against her until she was lying on her bed with him above her. The morning sun was shining through the windows in her small bedroom, bathing his face in warmth. 

"Are you ready for your first Walk of Shame?" She grinned, but it made his blood chill when he saw his broken mask beside her. 

"I'm not leaving this room with my face bare." He whispered in horror as she tried to pull him off the bed and to the door. "You know that."

"It's fine. Just look." She pulled up a mirror in front of him and he gasped as he took in the man that was reflected in the mirror. It was him, except it wasn't. He was whole; unblemished skin without scars and veins bulging, full lips that reminded him too much of his mother, but most importantly a real nose. He touched his face to confirm that it was actually his reflection and felt the oddity on his face. He actually had a nose!

He heard her giggle, but barely caught a glimpse of her before she ripped the mirror from him. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, an expression of horror and disgust on her face that he had seem so often on others. But never on her. She screamed and with swift steps backed away from him until she reached the railing of the balcony. It was dark with only the Parisian city lights around them, but he could without difficulty see every shade of terror on her face. 

He reached for her, despite her scream as he neared her, but it was too late. The balcony crumbled, her dark curls wavering in the evening breeze as she fell to the ground. Screams filled up around him, the screams of everyone who had seen his face.

\---

Erik woke up in cold sweat. The screams had been his own, one still caught in the back of his throat. Instantly he sat up to drag himself further out of the nightmare. The room, his bedroom, was spinning, though he wasn't sure if it was from sitting up too fast or from the dream. He ran to the bathroom before spilling the meager contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. 

The look on Christine's face was still clear in his mind. It was the first time he had fallen asleep since he learned of Christine's kidnapping three days ago and he had promised Meg to rest properly, but sleep had now proved to make his anxiety worse.  

When he gained stability, he rose to splash water in his face. A look at the red glowing digital watch in the bathroom told him that it was in the early hours of the morning. He'd be alone for several hours until someone would arrive.

Only a few days ago he hadn't thought that he had other friends than Nadir and Christine, but after the latter had been kidnapped, it appeared that he had been somewhat adopted into a friendship with Meg and even the boy Raoul. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, but the two young people were good at distracting him while they waited for news about Christine. It was better than being alone with the thoughts in his head.

But right now he was alone. Desperate for something to do, to avoid his painful thoughts, he took out his violin. He found no inspiration for new compositions, but he remembered plenty of songs that he threw himself into. He chose the most complicating melodies to occupy him and it wasn't long before he ventured into Gustave Daaé's musical compositions.

Monsieur Daaé had been an outstanding musician and Erik had wished that he had met the man before his demise. But he had never expected to meet the infamous man's daughter and fall in love with her by pure coincidence. And now she was gone, taken by who knows. 

He lost himself in the music, trying to ignore what had to be done. They had no clues to go on, nothing to suggest where she might've been taken. He was certain that she had been swiftly driven out of France since the police had found no surveillance footage from the moment they left his apartment building. Most public places and gas tanks had surveillance, but no one had seen her. 

He had to take the matter into his own hands. Though he hadn't used them in years, Erik had acquired certain connections to the European underground after he had fled Giovanni's house. To survive without being detected, he had learned how to live off the grid. To earn money he had worked as a bounty hunter of sorts for rich people. He had made powerful friends and equally powerful enemies. It had been more than a decade ago, but now he would use the connections of those people to find Christine. Anything for her.

Lost in the music and his thoughts about finding Christine almost made him miss it the first knock on the front door. He lowered the violin and heard a second knock. He sighed. It could only mean that Raoul was here. He would always knock, despite the perfectly good doorbell.

Erik placed the violin back in its case and walked down the hall to open the door. He truly didn't mind the boy, but he couldn't help but feel threatened by Christine's past lover who was better in every way, except intellectually and musically. It especially didn't help to distract him when he had to be alone with the boy because the only thing they had in common was Christine. Meg at least could always find something strange topic to discuss.

It felt like they thought he needed a babysitter. It was true that he hadn't taken the news of Christine's abduction very well when Nadir had first told him, but he wasn't going to hurt himself or others without thinking about the consequences. Yet they seemed to make sure that at least one of them was present during the day to keep him company. He would never admit it, as he had always preferred to be alone most of his life, but he was actually glad to have company, so he didn't retreat too much into his own head. And even Raoul's company was better than his darkening thoughts. 

He prayed silently that Raoul hadn't arrived there alone and his prayers had been heard, he realized as he opened the door. However the person standing beside the boy wasn't welcome. It was Philippe de Chagny, the man responsible for this whole mess!

Though he knew that Raoul was Philippe's little brother, he hadn't really thought about it when he had seen Raoul since returning from Italy. There had been other things on his mind and though Raoul initially had apologized profusely, Erik had waved him off. The boy was in no way responsible for his brother's actions. But as the brothers stood there in Erik's doorway, his eyes found Raoul's and threw daggers while he tried to rein in his temper. But his eyes flickered back to Philippe and he reacted instinctively, pushing the other man backwards until his back hit the wall in the hallway. Erik gripped the lapels in Philippe's jacket as he stared the man down. 

Raoul came up beside him, his hand hovering over Erik's right arm, but he was smart enough not to touch him. "Erik, this isn't what you think. I'm sorry for not warning you, but he's here to explain!" Raoul sounded sincerely apologetic. Erik eyed the older de Chagny who looked like he was ready to vomit (wondering for a moment if it was because he had forgotten his mask, but no, it was there) and decided that he would trust Raoul this once as a favor. The boy had after all helped him reunite with Christine after their first fight.

He turned around and strode into his apartment, expecting the other men to follow. They did after a few moments, Raoul closing the door quietly. Erik went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. 

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Monsieur de Chagny?" He asked sarcastically with his back to his guests, yet feeling their anxious stares. He was glad that the older brother wasn't as cocky now as he had seemed when they had first met outside the building with Christine.

"I.." His voice was nervous, but then he cleared his throat and suddenly sounded much different. The man was used to being in charge. "I asked Raoul for this meeting." Erik sensed him come closer and turned around with interest. What could he possibly want? Unless he wanted to rub the bad fortune in his face? Or mask in Erik's case. Erik's expression hardened further at the thought. "It wasn't me who leaked the information."

"Really? Because it was your name that came up." Erik all but hissed and walked close enough to Philippe to invade his personale space. "Whatever is happening to Christine is your fault! How else would anyone find her in my apartment building if they had not seen her in the tabloid?" 

Philippe backed slightly away while Raoul was still by the front door. "It was Philippe de Chagny Sr. Our father, monsieur!" Philippe exclaimed. "But it _is_ my fault. I told him about our meeting. You see, our grandfather had made his fortune by distributing the oil your father was providing. His oil distribution company went bankrupt after your father fled the country and our family almost lost everything. Our father was smart enough to open a store for sporting goods and made a lot of money that way, but the de Chagny family doesn't forget. After I told my father about meeting you, the son of Charles le Seine, he must've contacted the press. I swear that I would've never enact revenge in such a way!"

Erik searched Philippe's eyes for lies, but found none. The way he had chosen his words even insinuated that he had been planning a revenge, just not something so devastating. He looked over at Raoul by the door who silently confirmed the story. "Then you are excused." Erik said to Philippe and turned his back to the men again. 

It didn't really matter. Christine was gone and everyone knew Erik's name and mask. It was his own fault anyway, all of it. 

"I want to help." Both Philippe and Raoul had neared the kitchen, the former still the only one speaking. "When Raoul started dating Christine, I...." He hesitated like he didn't want to admit whatever it was. Probably illegal, Erik mused. It was then Erik noticed the briefcase in Philippe's left hand. "I had her.. investigated to make sure that she wasn't a liability. Everything I found is in this file."

He pulled out a file cover with a dozen papers inside and handed it to Erik. "Christine's only living relative is her uncle in Sweden. Emil Svensson. He has a history of abuse and Gustave actually changed his and Christine's last names from Svensson to Daaé when her mother died, perhaps to hide from this uncle. I would start looking there."

"Why haven't you given this to the police then?" Erik snapped as he pulled the file from Philippe's hand. 

"I didn't aquire any of this legally, but I want to show a sign of good faith. I really didn't wish for any of this to happen to Christine or to you. I apologize sincerely." 

Erik nodded to show that he accepted the apology. He could respect Philippe for his actions, even if he didn't like the man. And if his investigations could help them find Christine, he would always be grateful to the man. 

 

***

Erik left Paris again on the sixth day of Christine's kidnapping. It was awful timing. Nadir's friend detective Martine wasn't the lead detective, but had done her best to steer the investigation. They suspected that Christine had been taken by someone she knew. The lobby guard's statement and the security footage from Erik's building suggested this. No one of Christine's friends recognized the man in the footage, so they theorized that she had met him before she had come to Paris with her father, perhaps even in Sweden.

As Philippe's files suggested, it was likely that it could be this uncle, Emil Svensson, though no one could procure a picture of the Swede to confirm it. The Swedish authorities didn't know where the man had gone which made it even more likely that he was involved with Christine's abduction according to Nadir. 

But the actual lead detective on Christine's case, a stern man by the name of Gerald Carriere, was convinced that Erik was involved in Christine's disappearance and by leaving Paris he would only incriminate himself. But he had no choice because he couldn't sit around anymore when Christine was god knows where.

It would be difficult for him to travel undetected with his mask. When he had done it more than a decade earlier, he had almost only travelled in the winter where he could hide with a hat and a scarf or in some cases a ski mask. There wasn't much focus on terrorism in Europe back then, so it had been very easy for him to move around. But it was almost summer in France now and too hot for such things. Wearing a mask in public without someone noticing was impossible. However he had to do the best he could because he wouldn't wait any longer. 

Late into the evening he ordered an Uber from his old burner phone that he had kept locked away for years, giving an address to the driver to meet him several streets away from his apartment building. They drove to his old storage unit just outside of the inner city where he paid the driver enough money to ensure his silence. Erik instructed him to say, if asked, that he hadn't been working this evening. The driver understood and left without a word. 

Erik opened his unit and found his radio along with its transmitter. Most of his contacts had been adverse to using modern devices, claiming that they were too easy to hack, and he suspected that many still used morse code through short wave radio. He turned on the transmitter and sent out requests for help with finding Christine or this Emil Svensson. Then he packed a bag with a few things, among them the radio, and uncovered his old black car. It was so neutral that it could blend in anywhere unlike the Seat he normally drove in.

The unit now empty, he left it unlocked as he drove away from Paris, not knowing when or if he would return. 


End file.
